Detergents and dispersants are known to assist in maintaining reduced amounts of deposits on engine components. The lubricant industry has a number of engine tests used to evaluate lubricant's ability to handle deposits and sludge including the Sequence VG, Sequence IIIG, Volkswagen TDI, Caterpillar 1N, and Mercedes Benz OM501LA.
With recent changes to engine specifications there is an increasing demand on the lubricant to reduce deposits, especially soot deposits that are known to accumulate in diesel engines but not gasoline engines. For instance, the ILSAC GF-5 specification requires a 4.0 piston merit rating in the Sequence IIIG (vs. 3.5 for GF-4).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,662 (Lowe, published 20 Jan. 1976) discloses mono-ester polyalkoxylated compounds combined with alkaline earth metal carbonates dispersed in a hydrocarbon medium to provide lubricating compositions of superior acid neutralizing capability and rust inhibition in internal combustion engines. The internal combustion engine tested is a Sequence IIB gasoline engine. The Sequence IIB gasoline engine test evaluates valve guide rust and pitting.
US 2004/077507 (Lange et al., published 22 Apr. 2004) discloses an alkoxylated alkylphenol which have at least one long-chain alkyl radical having at least one tertiary or quaternary carbon atom are prepared and are used as fuel or lubricant additives in fuel and lubricant compositions. The alkoxylated alkylphenol may be useful for reducing sticking of valves and reducing the complete loss of compression on one or more cylinders of the internal combustion engine if-due to polymer deposits in the valve shaft-the spring forces are no longer sufficient to close the valves properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,845 (Zoleski et al., published 6 Sep. 1983) discloses improved spreadability of marine diesel cylinder oils by the incorporation therein of a polyethylene glycol of the formula: R—CH2O—(CH2CH2O)nH wherein n ranges from 7 to 40 and R is an alkyl group containing from 11 to 15 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,005 (Zoleski et al., published 20 Mar. 1984) discloses improved spreadability of marine diesel engine cylinder lubricants by the incorporation therein of a spreadability improving amount of at least one polyoxyethylene ester of the formula disclosed therein: wherein n ranges from 18 to 22 and R is an alkyl group having 11 to 17 carbon atoms in the chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,882 (Zoleski et al., published 30 Oct. 1984) discloses improved spreadability of marine diesel cylinder oils by the incorporation therein of a spreadability improving amount of a polyethoxylated phenoxy compound having the formula disclosed therein: wherein R is an aliphatic hydrocarbyl group having from 5 to 70 carbon atoms and n ranges from 14 to 30.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,776 (Rhodes, published 15 Jan. 1985) discloses a lubricating composition with improved rust and corrosion inhibition comprising an additive that is a combination of (A) R1O[C2H4O]xH and/or R2O[C3H6O]yH with (B) R3O[C2H4O]x[C3H6O]yH and/or R4O[C3H6O]y[C2H4O]xH, wherein R1, R2, R3 and R4 are hydrocarbyl radicals selected from alkyl, aryl, alkaryl, and arylalkyl groups or combinations thereof having from about 10 to about 24 carbon atoms; and wherein x and y may vary independently in the range from 3 to about 15. The additives are hydroxyl-terminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,414 (Nerger et al., published 27 Nov. 1990) discloses monofunctional polyethers having hydroxyl groups contain, as built-in terminal groups or monomers, (a) 1 to 30% by weight of one or more C4- to C24-alkylmonophenols, (b) 1 to 30% by weight of one or more C8- to C24-monoalkanols, (c) 1 to 30% by weight of one or more C10- to C20-1,2-epoxyalkanes and (d) 45 to 80% by weight of propylene oxide or a lower alkylene oxide mixture consisting mainly of propylene oxide the sum of components (a) to (d) adding up to 100% by weight, and have average molecular weights of 600 to 2,500.
Polyalkoxylated compounds are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,315 (Tongberg, published 15 Jun. 1954) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,717 (Whitacre, published 6 May, 1958) teaching lubricating oil compositions containing poly(oxyethylene)alkylphenols useful as rust or corrosion-inhibiting additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,027 (Brennan 12 Jan. 1960) teaches poly(oxyethylene)-sorbitan fatty acid ester as a rust inhibitor.
1,2-poly(oxyalkylene)glycol lubricating compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,302 (Harle, published 2 Dec. 1952), U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,304 (Stewart et al., published 2 Dec. 1952), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,305 (Stewart et al., published 2 Dec. 1952).
US 2011/0239978 (Dambacher et al, published 6 Oct. 2011) discloses a lubricating composition that contains as an additive component, an oil-soluble mixture of oxyalkylated hydrocarbyl phenolcondensates wherein the oxyalkyl groups have the formula —(R′O)n- where R′ is an ethylene, propylene or butylene group; and n is independently from 0 to 10; wherein less than 45 mole % of the phenolic functional groups of the condensates are non-oxyalkylated; and more than 55 mole % of the phenolic functional groups of the condensates are mono-oxyalkylated.
Research Disclosure RD 417045 (Anon, published 10 Jan. 1999) describes ethoxylated methylene-bridged alkyl phenols as detergents.
US 2014/130767 (Marsh et al., published 8 Jan. 2014) discloses an overbased sulfurised calcium phenate detergent additive, made from an aklylphenol, having oxyalkylated phenolic functional groups from unreacted alkylphenol starting material and lubricating compositions comprising the same.
International patent application WO/US2014/033323 (Zhang et al. filed 8 Apr. 2014) discloses a lubricating composition comprising: an oil of lubricating viscosity, and an oxyalkylated hydrocarbyl phenol, wherein the oxyalkylated hydrocarbyl phenol is substituted with at least one aliphatic hydrocarbyl group of 40 to 96 carbon atoms, and wherein the oxyalkylated hydrocarbyl phenol is substantially free of aromatic hydrocarbyl groups.
European Patent publication EP 2 374 866 A1 (published 12 Oct. 2011) relates to reducing deposits by employing a lubricating oil composition comprising (A) an oil of lubricating viscosity; and, (B) as an additive component, an oil-soluble mixture of oxyalkylated hydrocarbyl phenol condensates wherein the oxyalkyl groups have the formula —(R′O)n- where R′ is an ethylene, a propylene or a butylene group; n is independently from 0 to 10; less than 45 mole % of the phenolic hydroxyl groups in the mixture are not oxyalkylated; and more than 55 mole % of the oxyalkyl groups in the mixture have the formula —R′O— where n is 1.